Flowers on ice
by Lita-48
Summary: Siempre trataba de mostrarle sus sentimientos y aun así no era suficiente, al final Nikiforov hacía más por él de lo que pedía. Y le encantaba, lo enloquecía, dejando un rastro agridulce; es cuanto se preguntaba, ¿Qué podía hacer por Viktor? [Viktuuri]


_**Los siguientes personajes le pertenecen a Kubo.**_

 _ **Advertencias: Yaoi || boys love ||**_

* * *

 ** _Paraselene boy,_**

 ** _I'm your man in the moon._**

 _-_ _Glass in the park_ _, Alex Turner-_

* * *

 ** _..._**

Desde que lo conoció el amor floreció muy pronto. El departamento de Viktor era grande, elegante y sofisticado, no podía esperar menos de alguien que tenía unas gafas de casi siete mil dólares. Y sin embargo a pesar de lo imponente que podría resultar vivir en un lugar así al cual no estaba acostumbrado y jamás se habría imaginado habitar, le parecía solitario. O tal vez sólo él lo sentía así cuando no estaba. Quería pensar que no era el único que añoraba su risa cuando lo ve salir por la puerta, o cuando llega a altas horas de la noche y aunque se quedó despierto esperándolo no es lo suficiente valiente para recibirlo, sólo le queda pretender que está dormido y sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo cuando se acuesta a su lado para al día siguiente despertarse un poco antes para verlo dormir.

Aquella noche no fue la excepción, Viktor entrenaba más tarde —ahora tenía mucho trabajo y debía medir sus tiempos—así que cuando Yuuri terminó tuvo que regresar solo. Su única compañía durante la cena fue Maccachin y un plato enfriándose frente a él. Qué estúpido, servirle cuando ni siquiera llegaría a tiempo. Soltó un gruñido que resonó en toda la habitación y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Lo echaba de menos y no podía decirle nada, si lo hacía sólo le causaría problemas y era lo último que quería.

—Cobarde—Mustió. Siempre trataba de mostrarle sus sentimientos y aun así no era suficiente, al final Nikiforov hacía más por él de lo que pedía. Y le encantaba, lo enloquecía, dejando un rastro agridulce; es cuanto se preguntaba, _¿Qué podía hacer por Viktor?_

 **9:08 pm**

Viktor no tardaba en llegar, solía terminar a las 10:30 o a veces un poco más tarde. Recogió los platos y guardó la porción del albino en el refrigerador; se llevó una mano al pecho, ojalá pudiera colarse a su corazón. Decidió recostarse en su cama, no tenía humor ni de ver la televisión. Se cubrió el cuerpo con las sábanas y Maccachin se trepó y acostó sobre sus rodillas. Apagó la luz y dejó que su imaginación exceder sus propios límites, tan sólo podía fantasear con sus labios sobre los suyos. —Desearía que la osadía otra vez apareciera en su entrenador, porque él jamás podría hacerlo.— Y ni hablar de sus ojos que seguramente el mar envidiaba su azul, o la longitud de sus pestañas. Estaba avergonzado de añorarlo como si no fuera a verlo por el resto de su vida.

Otra vez el sueño le fue robado, seguramente era por el frío, que no había estrellas en el cielo, o que no sentía el calor que lo reconfortaba. Mañana estaría desvelado y cansado, pero necesitaba saber que él estaba a su lado y no era más que una ilusión.

 **11:00pm**

Viktor abrió la puerta de la habitación con sigilo y asomó la cabeza, las luces estaban apagadas y podía ver un bulto en la cama que tiritaba a causa del frío; una sonrisa surcó sus labios y se acercó a la orilla de la ésta. No era hasta ahora que decidió descubrir al bello durmiente. Maccachin bajó de la cama y le dio la bienvenida con unos cuantos saltos a sus piernas.— Sé que estás despierto. —Murmuró, no lo había mencionado antes porque sabía que lo incomodaría —y era precioso cuando se sonrojaba— pero si lo hacía, Katsuki no volvería a quedarse esperándolo.

Bajó la sábana hasta sus ojos, no tenía caso seguir ocultándose. La luna iluminaba el cuarto y sólo podía ver su silueta y con la mano estirada si sus ojos no lo engañaban, un ramo de flores.

—Es para ti por dejarte solo todas las tardes—Se sentó sobre la cama y las dejó sobre ésta.— Deja de ocultarte, cobarde. —Una risa sonora emanó de su boca y se inclinó para prender la luz de la pequeña lámpara que estaba en el buró de madera que estaba del lado de su prometido.

—Estoy despeinado—Se cubrió de nuevo, su rostro estaba caliente y sus manos temblaban. Incluso después de su arduo entrenamiento él le traía flores como si nada. Viktor era sorprendente y él… él sólo era alguien común y tonto.

—Así eres precioso.

—C-cállate. No es verdad.

—¿Piensas dejarme así?

El azabache frunció la nariz.— No es justo. —Se quejó, incorporándose sobre la cama y agarrando sus lentes para ponérselos. Pasó una mano por su cabello intentando acomodarlo, pero éste era demasiado rebelde y regresaba a su lugar. Posó la mirada en las flores; rosas azules. Las alcanzó, tal vez estaba alucinando pero era como sostener catorce primaveras.— No tenías que hacerlo.

—¿Y por qué no? Es lo que las parejas hacen. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no hago nada por ti. —Agachó la cabeza, dejando con cuidado el ramo a un lado.

—¿Ah? Me sorprende que aún no te hayas dado cuenta. Desde que te conocí por fin empecé a vivir y el amor… eso último, es mi parte favorita.—Tomó su mano y con el dedo pulgar acarició el anillo. Podría jurar que jamás brilló tanto.— Incluso me propusiste matrimonio.

No fue una propuesta como tal, en realidad no pensó que se interpretaría de esa forma, él sólo quería un lazo que los uniera. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, no había uno más fuerte que ése.

—Es que no es suficiente…

—¿Quieres complacerme más?

—¡¿Eh?! Me refiero a… ¡No me refiero a eso! —Negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. Demonios, Viktor nunca se contenía.

—¿Y por qué no? Llevo esperando mucho tiempo. —Hizo un puchero— ¿Tanto miedo me tienes?

—¡No… no te tengo miedo! —Exclamó alterado, inclinando la cabeza hacia la de él—Tú no lo entiendes. Tan sólo soy tímido.

Eso ya lo sé. —Lo sujetó de la barbilla y cortó un poco más la distancia. A diferencia de otras ocasiones esta vez Yuuri no se apartó o intimidó. Estaba ocupado perdiéndose en su mirada y esperando poder vivir en el fondo de sus ojos para siempre. Si lo deseaba con todo su corazón tal vez se cumpliría—, Tengo que contarte un secreto.

—¿Cuál?

Y lo besó.

Empezó con el lóbulo y recorrió con su lengua hasta el pabellón de su oreja mientras Katsuki enredaba sus dedos en su cabello. Su manos jugaba y contaba sus costillas que a pesar de las quejas logró introducir debajo de su camisa. Yuuri se mordía el labio intentando contenerse de gemir. Viktor no podía resistir a la tentación de verlo retorcerse en el colchón con su cuerpo desnudo. Bajó lentamente hacia su cuello depositando suaves besos, saboreando cada centímetro de su piel y dejando caer su peso sobre el azabache.

Su cuerpo se erizaba al sentir su aliento y estuvo a punto de apartarlo de él de no ser por esa mordida en su hombro que logró abrirle la boca que juró tenerla sellada, un jadeó que Nikiforov grabó en su mente como si fuera la canción más bonita de todas y como fondo la lluvia. Tal vez esta sería la noche más afortunada de toda la eternidad—¿Acaso no quieres ser amado?

No importaba qué hiciera, jamás podría rechazarlo—Por ti sí —Viktor se detuvo a mirarlo y le quitó los lentes dejándolos a un lado para poder contemplar sus ojos almendrados, Yuuri acarició su mejilla con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro; sintió que lamía sus heridas.

—¿Estás… seguro? Puedo esperarte.

—¿Después de cómo me has hecho sentir ahora?—Negó con cabeza y es que no le cabía la idea de soltarlo si justo imploraba por sentirlo. El ruso tomó los pliegues de su camisa y con lentitud fue quitándosela, él hizo una mueca pero no protestó y decidió callar el " _te amo_ " porque sería prematuro.

Qué egoísta había sido. ¿Por qué insistía tanto es esconder su belleza? Y a su vez, seguramente moriría de celos si otra persona lo tocaba. Entonces todo estaba bien, porque ahora Yuuri y su sonrisa tímida le pertenecían, podría incluso robarla y guardarla con su corazón. Rozó con sus labios su esternón ansioso por medir la distancia hasta su ombligo con su lengua donde hizo pequeños círculos y lo sujetaba por las caderas, el azabache arqueó la espalda y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, sintiéndose agraviado y penosamente excitado.

Las flores cayeron, pero ninguno se dio cuenta. Desde entonces querría hacerle el amor todo los días; Yuuri no pudo evitar pensar en eso. Mantuvo los ojos abiertos deseando que el mañana nunca llegara.

 **…**

 **8:23am**

Abrazado a su espalda Viktor recargó su fina y fría nariz sobre su desnuda piel donde había volcado todas sus fantasías. Esta vez despertó antes que él y se dedicó a contar sus lunares para aprendérselos de memoria como si fuera el camino a casa, podía escucharlo roncar e hizo un gran esfuerzo en no soltarse a carcajadas, si tan sólo pudiera grabarlo dormir, pero prefería quedarse quieto y aferrado _al amor de su vida_. Sin duda lo quería más cuando estaba cerca de él y bajaba la guardia sin alarmarse o alejarse. Y como si no fuera suficiente Katsuki se entregó por completo y ahora no podía hacer otra cosa que querer contestarle con besos, debería guardarlos para después.

Se removió un poco y el albino lo soltó temiendo su reacción, la luz entraba por la ventana y le daba al rostro molestándolo, entreabrió los ojos encontrándose con las flores que Nikiforov recogió cuando él por fin se quedó dormido y su corazón dio un vuelco. Sintió sus labios tocar su cuello y de inmediato se dio la media vuelta. A diferencia de lo que esperaba Yuuri sonreía de oreja a oreja, contemplándolo como nunca lo hizo.

Retiró un mechón de su rostro pálido.—B-buenos días, Viktor.

—Buenos días, mi amor.—Susurró.

 ** _And when you say that you need me tonight,_**

 ** _I can't keep my feelings in disguise._**

* * *

 **Viktuuri es mi pan de cada día, vale esta vez me esforcé mucho por escribirlo y me gustó el resultado y de igual forma espero que las personas que lo lean les agrade. Siento que puede pasar en su relación ahora, el hecho de que Viktor esté presionado y también estoy segura de que reforzarán su relación, ojalá y de la mejor manera 7u7**

 **Cualquier duda o sugerencia será bien recibida, sin insultos claro. Saludos y abrazos :D**

 **We were born to ship viktuuri.**


End file.
